Horror Movie Clichés
Creepy children appear in some way. #People who have been bitten by zombies turn suicidal. #Victims murdered in the bathroom look in the mirror only to see the murderer behind them. #Basements are scary, and often where the strange sound comes from. #Psychopaths write on walls. #Cats always fake-jumpscare people. Always. #Protagonists will find footage of the murder. #No matter how odd the behavior of a child becomes, their parents will say the child is fine. #The film is based on a true story. Always. But not really. #Murderers are weirdos that like to kill people in the shower. #The good guys are in a pack, and have loads of differents genders and races. #The victim can never get out. Ever. #Bombs cannot kill the main protagonist. #Protagonists never make sure the bad guy really is dead. #Nowadays, protagonists will use a search engine to find information on the murderer or a victim. #Scientist wants to study the monster. #Protagonists never learn. Ever. #Asking for directions is dangerous. #Cell phones never get any sort of signal in the scary location. #The police is so inherently rational they're useless. #Flashlights always go off at the worst possible time. #Protagonist wants to kill antagonist, all the time - even when they should run the fuck away. #Disarming bombs is inherently hard but anyone can do it. #Female protagonist gets in danger more than male protagonist. #If male protagonist gets in danger, he can not be saved. #Protagonist will find shelter from zombies in an abandoned place where they can easily break in. #Scientist will always try out his chemical mixture on himself after testing it on rats. #Female protagonist trips way too fucking often. #Dreams are shown to the viewer for no reason. #Music gets ear-bleedingly louder and higher-pitched when anticipating a scare. #Everyone is a bleeding idiot. #Car doesn't work. #The survival plan will fail. #Protagonist always tries to find the source of the strange noise they just heard. #Black man dies first. #Bad guy never dies. #Adults are useless. #Sexual intercourse kills. #The police is too late. #Ghosts close doors, make lights flicker and create static on screens to scare the viewer. #Children can see ghosts, but only if they are too young to speak. #Protagonists always hide upstairs. #Protagonists constantly split up. #Even if the killer is inherently slow, the victim cannot get away. #All light sources eventually go off for no reason to create tension. #No one hears screaming. #Something gives away the hiding spot of the protagonist. #The old man knows. #The killer is very stealthy, the perfect assassin - until the main protagonist shows up, and the killer becomes clumsy and weak. #Killers always use close range weapons - especially if their next victim is the main protagonist. #Dreams predict the future, what are the lottery numbers? #Someone died here. And now it's haunted. #Lights immediately flicker out or go off when the main antagonist is close or to create tension. #A protagonist somehow manages to be an idiot and pretty much goes after the thing that could kill them for no reason. #The relationship doesn't work out. #Someone you like dies. #Somehow happens again with the exact same plot. #Don't go down any stairs. #Don't go up any stairs. #Don't go into a creepy basement. #Don't go into any room with a single hanging light bulb. #Only stay at a well known hotel/motel chain. No Mom and Pop motels. #If you see someone sitting all quiet in a dark corner, don't get too close. #If you hear a noise, don't go and see what it is. #No exploring - just get the heck out of dodge. Category:You don't say